Armageddon
"The days of the living are at their end. The dead shall walk and the world will belong to the Mortii!" Armageddon is a 5-star Hero of the Mortii faction. Similar to Oceanus in hero skill that can summon enemy creature with the highest cost to play at your side and boost their stats. The difference however is that while Oceanus clones an existing enemy creature on the field Armageddon steals one from the opponents graveyard. This means a creature needs to be sent to the graveyard first to allow for triggered Armageddon's skill to be triggered. While this may seem like a hinderance compared to Oceanus' Clone, the true strength of Reanimate is that is allows you to rob your enemies cards, gradually sapping them of firepower. Acquiring this Card Source: Trials, Hero Altar, Token Mall, Ore Mall, Mines The most steady way to acquire the Armageddon would be to grind the Mines to find Ore enough to buy Shards with from the Ore Mall. Levels Armageddon has a base of 7700 HP. For every level up the Armageddon's HP increases by 200. Hero Skill Resurrects the enemy Creature with the highest Cost into your services. Its HP and ATK are 100% of the original stats when the skill is at level 1. At level 10, the summoned creature has 200% of it's original stats. When speaking of pure stats, it is better than Oceanus's Skill. The only downside is that You will need a creature in the enemy graveyard to trigger it. So you will most likely get the weak creatures (Unlike Oceanus, who clones creatures based on their cost, so generally stronger creatures tend to get cloned.). Hero Talents Additional information required. Talent 1 Pool Talent 2 Pool Talent 3 Pool Strategy and Tactics Even though he and Oceanus has similar hero skill, the impact on the field is very different. With Oceanus players, they don't have to be worried about his skill, because normally opponents (especially AI) build up the field immediately, and even place their strongest card on the field, thus making Oceanus Clone the creature and place he/she on your field. The Armageddon though is a little bit tricky to make his skill benefit the player. They need to get rid of the creatures from the field first so the Armageddon skill can be triggered. Another bad thing is that Armageddon may take the weakest creature in your opponent's graveyard, unlike Oceanus where he only targets the highest costing creature. The good thing about Armageddon though is that every time he summons an opponent creature, he also removes them from their graveyard and by the time the summoned creature is destroyed, they are removed from play, and thus not being able to be Recycled or Revived. For example, you kill or sent Swordmaster through Disposal or Instakill to the their graveyard, Armageddon skill triggers and he summoned the Swordmaster to your side. Because of this "Summon" the Swordmaster is also removed from the enemy graveyard and by the time she gets destroyed, she will disappear for good and doesn't return to anyone's graveyard. Pictures Armageddon hero card.png Armageddon.jpg Category:Mine Heroes Category:Summoner Heroes Category:Top-tier Hero Category:Graveyard Control Heroes